Beyond Life
by geeorgiaaaaaaa
Summary: One day, when Barry Allen got called to a crime scene, he saw someone he knew. It was Kara Danvers, from another earth. The same Kara that he'd accidentally ran into, in National City, not too long ago. She was dead. Pale and lifeless. Or was she? An evil was coming, an evil so powerful, that no one dares speaking it's name. An evil so powerful, not even Supergirl can defeat it.
1. Chapter 1: Death of a Friend

"Allen, crime scene, Infantino St." Barry came running down the stairs.

"Coming Captain."

No one knew why Barry liked investigating the science behind murders and unexplainable things. Some say it was because of his mothers death.

Barry's mother died when he was eleven. His father was sent to Iron Heights prison for her murder. Being the honest little boy he was, Barry tried to tell the detective working the case, that his father was innocent. No one belived him, that he saw the impossible. Then one day, after the particle accelerator in Central City exploded, he became the impossible.

Only a few people knew, he was The Flash, always saving people from danger. Fighting crime with his best friends, Caitlin and Cisco. Plus, with help from his girlfriend Iris, it made it all worthwhile.

Back to the crime scene...

"Hey, Julian, what've we got?" Barry asked.

"Nothing much, just a young woman, looks to be in her twenties," Julian replied. "No name though, and we couldn't find a DNA match."

Barry took one look at the woman. He would recognise her anywhere.

"Oh my god," Barry stepped back. "Nooo, it can't be."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yeah, she's my friend, her name is Kara," Barry replied, with hesitation.

"I have to go." As soon as Barry spoke, he was gone, in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to Another Earth

He kept running and running until he suddenly stopped. He was in the middle of nowhere. All he could do is lose himself inside his mind.

"Barry isn't picking up," Iris said to Cisco, with a concerned look on her face.

"He would never not pick up a call from me."

"Maybe he's busy," Cisco said walking beside Iris, into the Cortex.

"Hey Cisco, can you vibe him?"

"Sure. But you owe me some Big Belly Burger when I'm done!"

"Fine!" Iris said, using a grumpy tone.

"I see him, he's alone."

"Where Cisco?"

"I don't know, he's somewhere I don't recognise. But he looks like he's upset."

"Can you give me a location?"

"Girl do you even know me?"

"Cisco."

"Alright, alright. He's in an park in an abandoned neighbourhood." Cisco suddenly stopped.

"Where Cisco?"

"Star City."

Barry was actually thinking of doing it. He was thinking of going back in time to save her. He looked at his watch, it was getting late. Barry was about to run back to Central City when he heard a voice.

"Barry."

He turned around to see Iris standing there behind him.

"Hey Iris," Barry said.

But before Iris could say another word, Barry was gone.

Opening a breach was hard for a speedster to do. It was easier for Cisco to do that instead. But Barry didn't want to get anyone else involved.

He ran faster than he'd ever gone before, and saw a breach opening. Running into it, he felt all his pain, push him down.

A few seconds later, he was there. In National City, once again. The breach placed him far away from the city. But he knew where he was. Barry was standing in front of where him and Kara first properly met.


	3. Chapter 3: National City

Barry only knew a few places in National City, as he'd only been there for a short amount of time. He also only knew a few people. One of them was Winn.

As fast as his legs could move, Barry sped over to CatCo, the place he had met Winn and James.

"The elevator is soo slow," Barry said in his head. Finally, the elevator door opened. His first thought was that Winn would be at his desk, but he wasn't. Then he saw James.

Barry slowly pushed open the door to James' office.

"Barry," James said as he noticed the door opening.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey James, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, go for it."

"Not here. Where is Winn?"

"Oh, he doesn't work here anymore. Winn works at the DEO now."

"Can you take me to him?"

"Sure."

James and Barry arrived at the DEO. It was different. The DEO Barry remembers was like a cave. This one was bright and huge.

"Winn."

"Oh hey James," Winn replied.

"Barry, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you guys. Have you guys seen Kara's sister? I actually haven't met her yet and this is some kind of an emergency."

"Alex."

"Yeah Winn?"

"Come here, you're needed."

"Hi, I'm Alex," she said, looking at Barry

"I'm Barry. I take it you're Kara's sister?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to talk to you three. Only you three."

Alex led them into a room, and locked the door.

"Guys."

"Yeah Barry?" they replied, in unison.

"Kara isn't here is she?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a while," said Alex with a worried look on her face.

"I know where she is."

"Where Barry?"

"Guys come with me."

Barry somehow managed to carry all three of them back to where the breach was.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in National City, Alex. You ready? Well guys, watch and see."

He ran so fast that a breach opened.

"What is that?" James said, confused at what Barry was up to.

"Hold on," Barry replied.

Holding three people while running fast, slows you down. But in a few seconds, they had made it back to Barry's home.


	4. Chapter 4: Back in Town

"Where are we?" Alex asked.

"This is my home."

Winn spoke up, "I didn't know you lived somewhere this cool."

Barry sped everyone to STAR Labs.

"What is this place?" James asked.

"This would be one of the places I work. Enough about this place, I need to show you something."

"Barry, we need to talk," Iris said, stopping Barry from going any further.

"And who are they?"

"Not now Iris, later."

"Fine."

"Guys follow me."

"What was that about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Winn."

"Julian, where is she?"

"Over here."

There she was, lifeless, pale, no blood circulating in her body.

"Guys," said Barry as he invited everyone in.

"KARA," Alex, James, and Winn said in unison, as they ran over to her side.

"What happened to her?" Alex said, scared out of her mind.

"To be honest, I don't know," Barry replied.

"And who are you?" asked Julian.

Too shocked to say anything, Barry answered for them

"Alex, Winn and James. Kara's friends."

"Kara's sister." Alex corrected Barry.

Just at that moment, Cisco called for Barry.

"Yeah Cisco?"

"Robbery at the museum. Also, when we get back, we need to talk."

"Okay, sure, be right back."

Two minutes later, Barry was back from stopping the robbery at Central City Museum.

"Hey, Barry, can we talk now?" Cisco asked, nicely.

"Not now Cisco. Do you know when Caitlin will get back?"

"She will be back in a few minutes."

"Tell her to come see me Cisco."

"Sure thing Barry."

Moments later, Caitlin walked into the room where Kara lay.

"Hey, I'm Caitlin."

"Hey, Caitlin?"

"Yes Barry?"

"Can you scan for anything unusual in her body?"

"Sure thing."

On the screen was a tiny green dot, somewhere underneath her skin, near her heart.

Alex stood up and took another look.

"Kryptonite. I should've guessed."

"Well, we can't seem to pierce her skin with any tools, so we can't remove it," Julian noted.

"I have come prepared."

Barry held up a tiny stick of kryptonite, which he "stole" from the DEO.

"Where did you get that?" asked Alex.

"Lets just say that your security needs work."

"What is that?" Caitlin asked, confused.

Barry replied, "That would be kryptonite. So you can pierce her skin."

Caitlin took the stick of kryptonite, held it to her chest, and started operating. A few minutes later, Caitlin had gotten the tiny piece of kryptonite that nearly pierced her lung, out.

Kara started to breathe again.

"What the hell?" Julian mentioned, "I swear she was dead before."

James walked over to Julian.

"That's the thing about the Girl of Steel, she never dies."

"Girl of Steel?"


	5. Chapter 5: Girl of Steel

"Yes, Girl of Steel," James replied.

"Is she a meta-human?" Julian asked, confused.

Winn stepped forward, "Nope she is an alien."

"Aliens really exist?"

"Yes," the only reply that Julian had gotten.

Later

Everyone was settling down for the night. There were matresses set up in the Cortex so Alex, Winn, and James could stay close to Kara. Of course Barry stayed too, so Iris was home alone.

All Iris could think about was why did Barry act like that earlier that day? She didn't understand what was going on. Who those people were, who that dead girl is. Yeah the dead girl who is somehow alive.

But then a thought crossed her mind,

This world is crazy, it must just be some meta or someone Barry met through work. No need to worry.

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, everyone was trying to sleep. All of a sudden there were loud beeps. Everyone woke up from the noise. Barry ran to Kara while everyone else followed.

"Uhh, guys, is Kara's body supposed to be floating in the air?" Barry asked.

"Nope. That is really weird," replied Alex.

All of a sudden, a blast of light lit up the room as Kara started floating higher.

Winn looked at Kara, confused,

"I don't understand, Kara should've woken up by now, she shouldn't be like this."

Barry looked at Winn.

"Has she been like this before?"

"Once, when she was fighting Metallo, and she was unconcious for a few hours."

Kara's body fell, broke the bed she had been on, and her eyes opened wide.

It was like her soul was missing and all that was left was her body.

She was unable to move, Kara could only blink, and started to cry.

"Kara, you're awake, we were so worried," Alex squealed with joy, as she ran over to Kara's side.

"Kara?"

James looked closer,

"She's crying Alex, and she hasn't moved. I wonder whats wrong."

He lifted up Kara's arm and watched as it flopped onto the ground where she lay.

"We have to find out what's wrong with her," Winn said, watching as Alex bursted out with tears.

"We will guys," Barry said, reassuring everyone that everything will be okay.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise Guest

The room was silent. Everyone was scared and worried. No one knew what could be happening to Kara. But she wouldn't go through it alone.

Alex ran out the door and started bursting into tears. This was her little sister. She couldn't stand to see anything happen to her. Especially when they don't know what was wrong.

Beeps lit up the room with noise, as the meta-human app alarm went off.

"Barry, come here now," Alex said, trying to wipe away the tears covering her face.

"On my way," Barry replied.

"Meta-human downtown, be right back," Barry said as he raced off in his red suit.

Why was there a meta at night? Maybe they had thought that the Flash would be sleeping or there would be no one around, so they wouldn't get caught.

Barry stood on the street where a young woman lay on the ground unconscious.

"Good she is still breathing," Barry thought to himself, as he quickly ran her to the nearest hospital.

Then when he returned, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Maybe it was because it was dark, but standing infront of him was Shade. In human form, not shadow form. Shade had been locked up at Iron Heights, but must've escaped.

Realising why Shade was attacking in pitch darkness, Barry looked around for some kind of light source. None were to be seen. So he tried to just run up to Shade and stop him. But of course, it can never be that easy.

Instead, Shade vibrated his molecules at such a high frequency, that Barry was unable to see him. With a small gust of wind, Shade was now far in the distance.

Nothing could get any worse, could it?

Just when Barry had stopped thinking about how Shade could've gotten out of prison, Cisco took over on his comm.

"Hey, Barry."

"Yeah Cisco?"

"We have a problem. Iris' panic alert went off," he replied, sounding worried.

"Okay, I'll check it out."

Running into their apartment filled Barry's mind with great memories.

When he had arrived, he saw Iris in the air. Then he noticed there was a shadow on the ground, choking her.

Fortunately, Barry had gotten Cisco to make a bright fancy light for Iris' birthday, and he ran to find it.

It was quite big, but also quite bright. Could light up a whole house.

The light used L.E.D. and spelled out in big letters 'BARRY AND IRIS'.

Barry could tell that Iris had stopped breathing. He was desperate to get the light turned on.

Shade was unsure what Barry was doing so he just stayed there, choking Iris more so she would die. His revenge. Someone that the Flash cares about, because they had stopped him and locked him up.

Finally, he plugged in the light and shone it at Shade, and Shade ran away.

"IRIS!" Barry screamed, as he checked her pulse.

Her pulse was barely there, and she was nearly dead. But thankfully she wasn't.

He ran Iris to the hospital. Because of Kara and everyone else in S.T.A.R Labs at the moment, it would be better to just take her to the hospital.

As soon as Barry got back to S.T.A.R Labs, he began to start crying. It was his fault. If only he'd been there to protect Iris, she wouldn't have been hurt. All he wanted to do was be alone.

Barry had ran back to his apartment and slept on the couch. If he were to sleep in his bed, it would constantly remind him of Iris, and how he couldn't save her.

Sometime in the morning

"How is Iris?" Cisco asked, walking into Jitters next to Caitlin and Barry.

Barry spoke, with worryness in his voice, obviously scared for Iris' life.

"She's in a coma, and she only just survived. If I hadn't run my fastest to get her there, she would be gone."

Cisco gets an alert on his phone.

"Guys, someone needs us at S.T.A.R Labs, we should probably go.

"Dude, what about our coffees? I need one!"

"Just superspeed us coffees and we can be on our way."

"Fine!"

They arrived at S.T.A.R Labs, unsure of why they needed to be there.

Suddenly, a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Barry," the mysterious voice said.


	7. Chapter 7: Love Conquers All

Two hours earlier

Barry was on his way to see Iris, who was in a coma, following last nights attack at their house. There was no sign of Shade and little to no meta-human activity.

He walked in the hospital room she was staying in. All his emotions erupted in a volcano of tears. Barry was alone with Iris.

"Iris, you are my life, my everything, I couldn't live if you left. You are my best friend, and my girlfriend. I have loved you since I can remeber. You're my life, and nothing can ever change that. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but I hope you get well soon," Barry smiled,

"You will not leave me Iris Ann West, I love you and treasure you too much for you to do so. You have so many great friends, like Caitlin and Cisco, Jesse, Wally and Me.

Please, get well soon Iris."

Barry leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He walked out crying. There was no way he could help her now, all he could do is let her recover.

Joe walked past Barry as he was leaving. Barry's face showed all emotions necessary for Joe to start being worried. He wanted nothing to be wrong with his baby girl. Wanted her to be alright. But instead, he walked in, and saw she was in a coma.

Elsewhere

Caitlin's phone started to ring. It was Cisco.

"Hey Cisco."

"Hey Caitlin. I need you to come back to S.T.A.R. Labs asap. Kara isn't doing to good."

"I'm walking inside now," as she stepped inside her workplace.

Caitlin walked into the cortex, and saw Kara's vitals going crazy all over the place. There was no explanation for it.

All of a sudden, Kara starts seizing Caitlin injects her with something to make the seizing stop.

"Hey, are you okay?" Caitlin asked Alex, as she went to sit next to her.

"To be honest, not really. I miss my little sister. She is my world and I need her back. She doesn't deserve to be like this."

"I understand you. I was like that too once. When I first saw Ronnie as F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. I was so happy that I found him. Then it turned out to be Martin Stein in his body. How distraught I was when I found out. I had wished I never had seen him. Then he came back and was Ronnie again. We got married and were going to leave town.

"Where is Ronnie now?"

"When Barry ran back in time, to stop the Reverse Flash, or "Eobard Thawne" from killing his mother, he came back, without changing the timeline. It formed a singularity over Central City. We all knew, that was a risk to take, if Barry travelled back in time. Barry was unable to stop the singularity by himself so F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. flew up into the singularity and separated. They saved everyone. Barry was able to get Martin out but was unable to find Ronnie. That was by far one of the hardest days of my life. That, and losing him the first time, when the particle accelerator went off," Caitlin replied, little drops of liquid, in her eyes, ready to explode.

Present time

Barry was standing face to face with them. He could do nothing but stand still. His body was frozen. His face was dead. Cisco was the same. No expression, just a blank face. He was standing face to face with...


	8. Chapter 8: Love Overpowers Hate

Barry was standing in front of him. The man who stole his whole childhood. The man who killed his mother. Eobard Thawne. He was not alone.

He was holding Iris, in the air, dangling down, looking nearly dead. Just like with Shade. Barry didn't know how to react. He knew that he was faster, but he didn't know if he would be able to stop him and save Iris at the same time.

"Why are you here Eobard?" Barry asked, grumpily, staring creepily into the Reverse Flashes eyes.

He got no response. All Barry knew is that, if he didn't act soon, his girlfriend, the love of his life, would be lost from the world.

Running at the nightmare infront of him brought back memories. Memories he had wished to forget. The night crazy happened. If only Kara was able to help. But unfortunately she wasn't, as she was dealing with her own problems.

A few minutes later, after running around the entire city, Barry finally stopped Eobard. He stopped the man who had helped him become the Flash, the person who had mentored him.

When Barry arrived back at S.T.A.R. Labs, after locking Thawne in the pipeline, he ran to Iris.

Caitlin had managed to get her heart beating again, but there was nothing much she could do with the equipment at S.T.A.R. Labs. She had mentioned that if he took Iris to the hospital, she wouldn't survive the trip.

Basically there was no hope that Iris was gonna awaken again. But the impossible can happen. Miracles could happen. He wished for her to wake up so he could spend some time with her before she was to leave.

The last time Iris and Barry had talked alone was when Barry had found Kara, ran to the middle of nowhere, and raced away from Iris when she tried talking to him.

He didn't want them to be on a bad note. Just one word, just one breath, just one kiss.

20 Minutes Later

Beeps went off in the Cortex. The pipeline cell that held the Reverse Flash was empty.

Barry wanted and needed to keep his cool. Otherwise he might go out of control. Somehow the Reverse Flash escaped. No one knew how, or why he was here in the first place. He was dead. Was it to torment Barry? Was it to kill Iris? Or was it for a completely different reason?

He didn't want to lose another person, someone who he was very close with. Not like how he lost his parents. His mother was killed by the Reverse Flash, when he was eleven, and his father was killed by Zoom last year.

Though he'd ran back and time and stopped Thawne from killing his mother, he created an alternate timeline called Flashpoint. After a while, he started to lose his memories from the other timeline. When confronting Eobard, who was locked up, in a cage, he was told that one day, he'd wish for Thawne to go back and kill his mother.

Three months he had lived in that timeline, both his parents were alive, there was a Flash already, which turned out to be Wally, Joe's son. Barry was getting the girl, Iris, and everything was going so well.

But when he had lost nearly all of his memories from his other life, he begged the Reverse Flash to run back in time. Doing so, created another timeline, which Barry lives in now. Bigger things are the same as the old timeline, but some things, smaller things have changed. Like Caitlin having powers, like her evil Earth-2 Meta, Killer Frost. Cisco's brother Dante, is now dead, and John Diggle's daughter Sara, was now John Diggle JR.

Though everyone forgave him for this, he still had it on his mind, that he had changed the timeline, and screwed everything in everyones life. He didn't want to do that to Iris.

Because of Flashpoint, a new enemy was here to face the Flash, Savitar, God of Speed.

Not that long ago, when getting rid of the philosophers stone, Barry accidentally ran to the future. The one time he didn't mean to time travel.

What he saw still haunts him.

Barry saw Iris, stabbed by Savitar, and he was not fast enough to save her. Iris died in his arms.

Team Flash was doing everything they could to prevent her death, but they were unsure if it would change the future.

Even with this thought that she might die at the hands of Savitar, he knew that he would have half a year with her. Unless Savitar doesn't kill her. Unless she dies today.

Just the the thought of that, made Barry's eyes water, while he walked to a nearby seat. Why did he get chosen to become the Flash? Why did he have to sacrifice his entire life, sacrificing the ones he loved, like his father, Henry Allen. Others like Eddie Thawne, who died to save his life, yes, related to Eobard Thawne. Exept Eobard travelled back in time, meaning he was from the future. Ronnie Raymond, Caitlin's husband, died, seporating in the singularity. Laurel Lance, who was actually part of team Arrow, died at the hands of Damien Darhk. Then her evil meta twin from Earth-2, Black Siren, came and was locked up in the pipeline, but somehow, recently escaped, and found her way to Star City.

Barry ran as fast as he could, around Central City. Unfortunately, the Reverse Flash was nowhere to be found. Coming like that and nearly killing the love of his life, he wasn't gonna let this be the last time they met, he wanted Thawne to pay for his mistakes.

"You guys should probably go back to our earth," Alex said, to Winn and James, "I'll be fine, and besides, you have work to do anyways."

"I really don't want to leave Kara like this, but I do really need to get back to work," James replied.

"I mean, J'onn has already excused us from work to be here Alex, so I might stay, and besides, they might need my help. Also I'll be here for you as a friend," Winn smiled.

Everyone was standing in the breach room. The place that housed the biggest breach in Central City. Cisco opened a breach to Earth-38 for James, while Alex, and Winn said their goodbyes to him.

"We'll be home before you know it," Alex said, looking at James, whose face was scared, probably for Kara's life.

"Yeah man, we'll be home soon, hopefully Kara will be okay, and we'll find out what's wrong with her.

"James."

"Yeah Cisco?"

"I made you this," Cisco said, handing over a small object.

"Uhh, okay, thanks? What exactly is it?"

"It, my friend, would be an Interdimensional Extrapolator."

"What exactly does it do?" Alex asked.

"It lets you travel from your earth, to any other earth, anytime you need to, or want to visit," Cisco replied, looking at James, who finally understood what the small device was.

James stepped through the breach to his earth, and everyone left S.T.A.R. Labs for the night. Everyone exept Caitlin, Barry, and Alex.

It wasn't actually that late, maybe around six-seven in the evening, everyone left, mostly because they thought Barry and Alex should spend time with their loved ones. Caitlin just stayed to comfort them, and just incase something went wrong.

Meanwhile

Cisco took Winn out to a bar, to have a few drinks and relax.

"You know, we actually have an alien bar on our earth."

"Really?"

"Yeah, thats where I met my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" Cisco asked, and Winn nodded.

"Her name is Lyra."

"Why haven't you talked about her?"

"Wasn't really the subject, you know, with Kara unwell, and such. Maybe one day, you can come to my earth, and hangout with us, she's really cool," Winn replied, finally having some happiness coursing throughout his veins.

It was great that they had changed the subject from Kara and Iris being unwell to literally anything else. At one point they were talking about Barry's suit. Then they started talking about Cisco's powers.

2 Hours Later, at S.T.A.R. Labs

Barry and Alex sat in silence. Not a peep had come out of their mouths. Caitlin did try and cheer them up, but it didn't work. So she had left, from where they were, and went to chill out in the Cortex.

Iris was next to Kara, although, Iris was in a coma and Kara was, well nobody knows.

Iris was slowly getting better, slowly recovering from what had occured the past few days. But Kara, because there was no existence of her on Earth-1, there was no way to treat her, as there was no way to find out what was wrong.

There was a thought that if Kara went back to her earth, Earth-38, she could get the proper care. Unfortunately that idea was shut down by Caitlin, when she realised that any movement, to Kara's body, could be fatal.

Barry went and kissed Iris on the head, wishing she could wake up. Whilst Alex went and hugged Kara.

"You know, our lives are similar, always putting ourselves and our loved ones at risk," Barry said, breaking the silence in the room.

"I was the one that told Kara not to reveal herself, and her powers to the world. But look what she got herself into. Something she may not be able to come back from," Alex replied, tears streaming down her face.

"The one thing that I always forget, is that it's not always my fault. I blame myself for something that I didn't do. Don't blame yourself for Kara being like this. Stay strong Alex. I will be here for you all that you need."

"Thanks Barry," said Alex, wiping her tears from her face, and putting on a delicate and soft smile.

Meanwhile, on Earth-38

James had arrived at the DEO. The breach that Cisco made, for him to go through, landed him in the middle of Kara's apartment. Straight away, he walked to the DEO.

"Where are Alex, Winn, and Kara?" J'onn asked James, with a look on his face, you could tell he was the boss. James didn't reply. Winn and Alex hadn't actually told J'onn where they were going, just that they needed a few days away.

"J'onn, we need to talk in private," James finally coughed up the courage to speak.

"J'onn, theres something going on that you need to know about."

"Yes? Continue."

"Not that long ago, a guy from another earth, yeah I'll explain that later, found Kara, on his earth, close to death," J'onn started to tense up, as James continued,

"The guy, Barry Allen, came to this earth, as he had accidentally ran here last year. We all had met, and so he knew Kara. He took us to her earth, and turns out she had a little shard of kryptonite in her body. Luckily we could get it out. Unfortunately, she is still very unwell, and if we move her at all, we risk further injury. Winn and Alex are still on that earth with Kara. But without some of the equipment here, we can't do anything about her condition," James spoke, hardly taking breaths in between sentences.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks J'onn."

James went back to CatCo, as he needed to return to work. He had missed quite a bit, and didn't really have a proper excuse for why he was gone.

Lena walked into CatCo. This wasn't the sort of place Lena would usually go, she had her own company, L-Corp. Although her brother, not by blood, was Superman's enemy, Lena was Kara's best friend.

"Hey James," said Lena, with a bright and bubbly smile on her face, walking into James' office.

"What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Kara lately? We were supposed to meet the other day, and I haven't heard from her at all lately."

"Unfortunately I haven't. I did hear something about Kara going on a holiday, with her sister Alex. But I'm unsure when they will come back."

"Thanks James," Lena said, walking out of his office.

James tried to forget the image of Kara, being sick and unwell, in his head. It was stopping him from doing his work, and distracting him from everything.

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs

Alex was standing next to Kara's body, which not looking it's best, when suddenly...


	9. Chapter 9: Awaken

Alex was standing close to Kara's body, when she woke up. For real this time, she could actually move.

"Kara," Alex said, rushing to her side.

Kara grumbled, then looked up at Alex, unsure of where she was.

"A-alex?"

"Yeah Kara?"

"W-what h-happened to me?" Kara asked, trying to sit up.

"We don't know yet," replied Alex, "I'm just so glad that you are awake."

5 Minutes Earlier At CCPD

"Hey Bar, you okay?" Joe asked, walking into Barry's lab.

It was currently shared with Julian, but he was with Captain Singh, investigating something.

"Yeah I'm fine. There has been no update on their conditions. This is all my fault. If only I had been there when Kara got to this earth, or faster, when Iris was in trouble.

"Bar, you can't blame yourself for everything. I heard you telling that to that girl. Alex, I think her name was," Joe replied.

"Yeah."

Joe left, and Barry just sat there in silence.

Suddenly, his phone rang. It was a number he didn't recognise.

"Hello?"

"Hey Barry, it's Alex. Kara just woke up."

Barry ran out of his lab, to S.T.A.R. Labs, leaving a trail of loose paper flying in his path.

He arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs, to be greeted by Winn, and Caitlin, both happy that Kara was okay. But they could both see the pain in his eyes. Iris was still in a coma. It's great that Kara woke, but nothing could really lift his spirits at this given moment.

Kara ran to him, and engulfed him in a massive hug. Barry responded with a fake smile.

"Hey Kara. Glad to see your awake, and okay," Barry said, looking at Kara, with his fake smile slowly fading.

"Hey, I'm sorry to hear about Iris. It's my job now to cheer you up. If there is anything I can do, I'll be there instantly, you know that."

"I'm fine Kara. I'm just happy you are okay," the slight smile coming into effect.

Everyone was just standing to the side, sighing in aww, at the two. If Barry wasn't currently in a relationship with Iris, I think he would be completely in love with Kara.

Kara cleared her throat, loudly, to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, I think we should be going back to our earth soon. James and J'onn are probably worried sick about me. I have work at CatCo to finish. I also need to have a talk to Mon-El, see if he has messed up anything while I've been away," Kara announced.

"Mon-El?" everyone in the room questioned, in unison.

"Yeah, he is an alien, just like me. From a sister planet, named Daxam. So a Kryptonian and a Daxamite, in love, unsure how it's gonna end up," Kara said, "He better not have recked the city," she said, directing it towards Alex and Winn, who were quietly giggling.

"Yeah, we should probably be going. Nice to meet you guys. Nice to see you again Barry," Winn said, as he stepped forward.

As soon as the words had left his mouth, a breach opened.

"Dude, did you do that?" said Winn, looking at Cisco.

"Not me."

Stepped through the breach, were two figures.

"J'onn, Mon-El," Alex said, running up and hugging them, like she hadn't seen them in a while. To everyone on this earth, it had been ages, but to everyone on her earth, it had only been a few weeks.

"Alex," J'onn replied, with a smile on his face, as he scanned the room, "Hi, I'm J'onn J'onzz. Nice to meet you."

"Kara?" a voice from behind J'onn, erupted in happiness.

"Mon-El," Kara said, both her and Mon-El running towards each other, engulfing in a massive hug. A hug that led to a kiss.

"I missed you Kara. Even though you were only gone for a week."

"A week?"

"Yeah, it's Monday, at the moment."

"Uhh no... It's Thursday here."

"That is strange."

"It really is strange, we've been here for over a month, and it's only been a few weeks for you?" Winn said, walking up to the two lovebirds.

"We really should be going," J'onn spoke up, looking at Kara, Winn, and Alex, "We have an alien situation in National City."

"Great," Kara replied, looking at J'onn with a tired and annoyed face, "Hey, we'll see each other again sometime soon Barry."

"Kara?"

"Yes?"

"I'm your doctor, so do you mind if maybe Cisco and I, stop by sometime soon, to check up on you?"

"No problem, Caitlin," Kara said, blushing.

"Bye guys," she said, waving, as everyone left through the breach, Cisco just realising that James must've given J'onn the Interdimensional Extrapolater.

A Few Days Later

All was quiet in S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry was still upset about Iris not being here, and now Kara leaving. He was all alone. No one here to comfort him, to talk to him, to express their feelings and problems, the way he did with Iris. Even if Kara had stayed, he still would never feel complete without his best friend, and girlfriend, beside him. The fake smile, would overpower his feelings, and occasionally show up on his face, even at the times it was most hardest. He had started to avoid Joe, as it only reminded him that he wasn't fast enough to save her, and he only focused on his work, and his Flash duties. Kara was supposed to cheer Barry up, that was part of her mission. But she had just left. He thought, maybe her goofy self, the bundle of joy, that lit up the room, everywhere they went, would be able to cheer up a sad and depressed Barry. Oliver and Felicity had shown up the day before, with a problem. Barry was currently in his lab at CCPD, while Cisco, Caitlin, and H.R. were helping them. Maybe Felicity could break him out of his funk. It wasn't healthy.

Somewhat unexpectedly, a person walked through the door to his lab. Someone Barry knew, from his past. They made eye contact for a split second, then it turned into a staring match.

That person is...


	10. Chapter 10: It Was All a Dream - Part 1

*12 Hours Later*

Barry looked up. He was at his lab, at CCPD. Hours of what seemed like footage, flooded his brain.

"Who was that? Why did they come to me? How did they know me?" he muttered, under his breath, catching the attention of Captian Singh, who was walking into Barry's lab with a file.

"Allen, there is a meta-human case for you to investigate. I also hope your little slumber was refreshing."

"Yeah, thanks Captain."

As Captain Singh walked out, Barry had to think... Was it all a dream? The past day, all non existient? It seemed so real. Everything that happened, had felt real to him, but here he was, being told it was all a dream.

There was no way he believed Captain Singh. The last few hours, in the 'dream world' were quite crazy, but part of Barry wished they actually happened, and it wasn't just a fake reality in his head.

A phone vibrated, in the almost silent room, the vibration so violent, it was the main cause of noise in the area.

A meta-human alert app. Barry had no choice but to shrug off his curiousities about the 'dream'. Flash duties were more important after all.

The thought of what happened, slipped Barry's mind, as he went to see who was causing all the drama at Jitters.

Barry was supposed to be at Jitters, meeting Cecille's daughter. But because he was in his dream world, Joe was alone with Wally, and he had only just gotten his speed under control. If there was someone at Jitters, Wally might not be able to stop them.

When Barry arrived, he saw Joe, Cecille, Wally, and Joanie, sitting at a table up the stairs, and a man standing closer and closer to the stairs.

He hid around the corner of the entrance, unsure what to do, and what this meta's powers were, but keeping a close eye on Joe's table.

"Detective Joe West," the man said, "Long time, no see."

"Do I know you?" Joe asked, unaware that this was due to Flashpoint, and that Barry was just around the corner, watching everything happen.

"You don't remember me?" he asked, "You and your cop friends had a very fun time ruining my life. Not gonna let you do that, this time around."

"I think you have the wrong guy."

"No-no. You're the Joe West I remeber. You look a lot more full of life though, but don't worry, I can change that," the man said, swiping his finger against the table, and watching it crumble in its path.

"Everybody get back," Joe said, directing Wally, Cecille, and Joanie, behind him.

Barry was about to rush in, and save the day, but his eyes started to blur, and tried running to S.T.A.R. Labs. Instead or S.T.A.R. Labs, he ended up in the middle of nowhere.

He fell to the ground, and passed out. No one in sight to help him.

What he didn't realize, is that he was just about to relive the exact same dream he had just had, earlier that day.


	11. Chapter 11: It Was All a Dream - Part 2

(Barry's POV)

I couldn't believe who was before my eyes. It couldn't be. She had gone to her Earth already.

Yes. You guessed it. It was Kara. She looked different though. Her hair was brown, not like her usual blonde, and she looked younger, she looked to be in her teens.

That isn't possible, I keep telling myself. I scramble through everything on my desk, to find my phone. I wouldn't be worried if I hadn't noticed the date on my phone.

9th of November, 2006

How could I have gone back in time? I don't remember going back and changing the timeline. I wouldn't do it for no reason.

I also didn't know that there was a Kara on this Earth, or that she would be standing here, in my lab. Or what would one day become my lab, staring at me.

"Hey. Who are you?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Barry Allen. I work here," I reply.

"I'm-"

"Kara. I know."

"What? My name is Marley. Marley Rose. I'm looking for the CSI."

"That's me."

"Hi. Your Captain wants to see you. He said it was important."

"Oh no," I muttered.

"What?" she asked me, somehow hearing what I said.

Maybe she is like Kara. Not the same name, but she is probably still an alien of some sort.

I follow her down the stairs as my head starts to burn. The CCPD doesn't seem to have changed much between 2006 and 2016.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I hear Kara - I mean Marley try and get my attention.

"Hello? You okay?" she asked me.

I immediately snapped out of my thoughts.

"Your boss was looking for you, but he had to go do something so he asked me to come up and get you," she said, "We need you to come help with something that happened with my friends."

Everyone around looked young. Joe looked young. I must've been young. I would've been at school. Imagine what Joe would think if he knew that I'd one day be risking my life to save people, and that I was right about my Mom all along. Oh the information I could spill to get my Dad released from Iron Heights.

Even though I ... I know that if I change the timeline, there could be lots of changes to everything and everyone I care about. Just like with Flashpoint, how everything changed. Well, not everything, just small things.

As I walked past Joe and his not-so-dead partner Fred Chyre, I noticed my reflection in a panel of glass. I looked different. I didn't look like Barry Allen. I looked like a stranger. Which is probably a good thing, considering what it would be like if Joe saw me here.

"(last name)," someone said. I guess that's me. I walk over to where I was called, and I see Captain Singh. Well, a younger version of him.

"Thank you Miss Rose for your help. If you wouldn't mind sticking around for a few minutes to be questioned on what happened," he said, "(add last name). You've finally removed yourself from that nauseating place and come out for fresh air in the open."

Wow. Just wow. I didn't know Captain Singh was this-... Wow. In 2006 I knew him only as Joe's boss, and ever since he was my boss, he hasn't been like this. I kinda liked this side of him. Though I didn't like the roast. At least now I know when he is calling me "allsl" he is talking to me.

"That girl over there, Marley Rose. You two met briefly. Her and her friends were involved in a murder turned car crash. I have too much work to do here, to go, but you were supposed to be there not much longer than an hour ago."

"Yes Captain. I'll be on my way now. Where is it exactly?"

"Central City Auditorium."

I remember the auditorium. My Mom used to take my Dad and I here sometimes. It'd been demolished in 2007 when some foriegner purchaced the land. I never actually properly paid attention to where it was. Since I hadn't been there, or near there, since I was 11, I was completely surprised when Captain Singh marked it on a map right next to where S.T.A.R. Labs was. Right next to where my mothers killer stood.

Part of me wanted to get justice right now. My Dad could be released in a day, and teenage me would have some of his life back. Considering I still somehow have my speed, I'd be out of there in half a second. He wouldn't even know I'd be coming. Harrison Wells- or should I say Eobard Thawne, hadn't created the Particle Accelerator yet. No Particle Accelerator, no Barry Allen with speed. Though, I wasn't Barry Allen. I mean, I am, but on the outside, I'm not.

Old smells riddled the entrance to the auditorum. This was it back in its prime. Flowers lay around the large walkway. Why would someone want to have this place demolished? It was so beautiful. To be honest, I'd forgotten what it looked like, I hadn't been here, or past here since I was 11. So... It would be pointless if I said it was as beautiful as I remember.

I walk to the entrance, and notice all the people gathered around a small area. I look over to see a young girl, most likely in her late teens, with a bullet hole to her chest. I follow the line of police tape with my eyes, to see a car crashed into a nearby tree.

The young girl had blonde hair, and looked sort of familar. I couldn't place from where though.

"You're late."

"Sorry, just a little distracted. Got an ID on the victim?" I say.

"Yeah. Drivers licence found in her pocket. Kitty Wilde. From Ohio."

"Ohio? That's quite far from here." I reply. I'm about to ask the detective to move when he just gets up and leaves. It's like he read my mind.

When I look at the young girl, Kitty, she has multiple bullet wounds to her chest, looking like they came from a 9mm gun. It also looked like she was shot from point-blank range.

I'm not a coroner or medical examiner, but I'd say, that would be the cause of death.

I collected my evidence, and walked over to where the car had crashed. As I got to the car, I noticed it had crashed into someone, and they had been pronounced dead as soon as the parametics had arrived. There was no ID for them yet.

The car was empty, which meant, that whoever drove the car, would be out in the city, and could possibly kill another. If that person was the one who killed Kitty Wilde and this unidentified man.

*Present*

(No ones POV)

Caitlin and Cisco hurried around frantically, looking for Barry. There was a criminal on the loose, and they couldn't stop it on their own. After all, Cisco couldn't properly control his powers yet, and Caitlin wore a necklace that gets rid of her cold powers.

The criminal, Plunder, wasn't actually a meta-human, therefor they shouldn't worry about so much, but this criminal had futuristic tech, so powerful, it easily stopped Wally.

Wally had faught back, and arrested Plunder. This was no use though, Plunder escaped Iron Heights.

Everything in Barry's life was going wrong. He had just watched his love, Iris die in the future, at the hands of Savitar, watched her die and put into a coma, thanks to Eobard Thawne and Shade, and now this was happening.

At least Kara made it back to her Earth alive.

If only she could be here right now.

Barry lay on the ground, barely breathing, replaying the dream for a second time.

The ground was dry, almost like he'd ran into the desert somewhere.

A little fly buzzed close to his face, then flew away, two tiny cameras attached to its eyes.

Someone was doing this to Barry. No one knew where he was, so they couldn't help him.

Barry was just lying on the dry ground, helpless and barely alive.

(A/N I know I went back 2 episodes for Plunder, just pretend that Plunder was after Clive Yorkin)


	12. Chapter 12: Missing

(No one/Narrator's POV)

It had been four hours since anyone had heard from Barry. He wasn't answering his phone, he wasn't at CCPD or his apartment.

Usually he'd be at S.T.A.R. Labs, but he was nowhere to be found.

It was starting to worry everyone.

Barry was in the middle of nowhere. He had just woken up from having the same dream he'd had earlier that day. It must be a sign.

As he looked around, and looked at his cellphone, he now knew there was no way to get out of this place. Out of nowhere.

His speed was gone, no cell service, no person or building for most likely 50 miles. Who knew he could run so fast.

"Oh man. Everyone is probably worried about me. I need to find a way to get back," Barry muttered to himself.

Wally had just stopped Plunder, saving Central City and all who lived in it. But the fun - well not really fun - but the adventure - is it an adventure? - the - I give up... There was a mystery lady that had just shown up, demanding for H.R. to be taken back to her Earth, and taken justice for his actions.

The team wouldn't let that happen. They'd grown a bond with H.R., even if he wasn't the genious they had all imagined. H.R. was still a genious in his own unique way, which was why he was a good part of the team.

A distraught Wally, always tried to hide his feelings, and close off from everyone. He was hoping Jesse would come back and visit him soon.

Him being distracted wasn't good for Flash business. One moment one thing could be happening, the next, Cisco could be fighting a savage killer.

Well, that did happen. Cisco faught against the savage killer, who he secretly had a crush on. He beat Gypsy and H.R. was made to promise that he wouldn't step on Earth-19 again.

They did this all while Barry was missing.

Joe was having a very bad time. He was lost. His daughter was in a coma, and his son was missing. At least Joe had someone to blame for both of those things happening, Eobard Thawne.

Captain Singh had continuously questioned Joe about where Barry was, even though Captain Singh was the last to see Barry.

No one had known Barry had the dream, cause only a few minutes after he'd woken up and realised what had happened, he'd ran to S.T.A.R. Labs, and ended up somewhere far away. Without giving contact to anyone.

They were right to worry.

Wally was sitting alone in the breach room. Of course when you're alone somewhere, something tends to happen. It's the way things work. Seriously.

A breach started to form, and Jesse came speeding out. Wally started to get excited and happy, as he'd missed her so much, but the look on her face told him that something was wrong. He just couldn't picture it.

*Not too much later*

Everyone was getting ready for a trip to save Harry Wells from Gorilla City, the place they had sent Grodd.

Going on this trip was: Caitlin, Cisco, and Wally.

Joe didn't want Wally to go, but he begged so much that Joe couldn't fight for it. Joe couldn't stop thinking about what could happen if he lost Wally too. It would break him.

*Flashback*

"Wally, end of story, you're not going."

"But-"

"No ifs, or buts, you aren't going."

"They might need my help though. Something is bound to happen and they won't be ready. I have to take up the responsibity and help out."

"Nice speech, but you aren't going. Hell, you shouldn't even be allowed to go around saving people here without Barry. Yes, Jesse is staying here too, doesn't mean you need to constantly throw yourself into danger, I'm not going to lose you."

"Hey Dad, they're about to go soon," Iris said, walking into the now silent room, "I feel like I missed something," she turned to face Wally, "Did he give you the 'don't go head first into danger' speech? I can see it on his face."

"He won't let me be the protector of Central City while Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin are away on Earth-2. I honestly don't see what could go wrong, I'd be with Jesse."

"Well, come on Dad, Wally, we should probably show them off."


End file.
